When Your Wishing
by VolleyballFreakIsInTown
Summary: Miley Stewart is no Hannah Montana.She's just a normal Jonas Brother fan with her best friend Lilly.She just wishes to meet Joe Jonas.What happens when he goes to her school to perform for her dance at school?What happens when her wish comes true?MOE/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! I decided to write a Moe one-shot. Or if so I'll continue this one too as a story. Up to you peoples though. I'm like super bored but already updated 2 chapters for my story. This one is called When Your Wishing. Well I'm writing this and I'm going to start now. No I'm messing with you, now I'm going to start already before you stop reading this. lol. Enjoy!! There is no Hannah Montana just Miley and Lilly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana nor have I ever met them in which I can't own them if I've never met them,Can I??**

**_

* * *

_****__**

When Your Wishing

_**Miley's POV:**_

I woke up and was super excited for school cause Lilly and Oliver have both been gone practically the whole summer with their families. Lilly and me are Jonas Brother's fans. There are like this insanely hot boy band. (I will never talk like this in real life cause I'm not a super follower around obsessive fan) We watched like every single one of their concerts. She is like insanely in love with Nick Jonas. The cute and sensitive one, while me Miley Stewart is in love with the cute and funny, one and only Joe Jonas. We both swore if we ever met them we would never scream. I know Lilly would but I won't because I keep ALL my promises. Except the chore ones I save those and forget them.

Well every night I before bed I would wish to get at least one chance to meet them. I always hoped it would come true but each days been a dud. Plus why would THE Joe Jonas want to meet plain old boring Miley Stewart. (Little did Miley know what was in store for her future. Gosh now it sounds like a fairy story. On with the story)

"LILLY!" I screamed when I saw her at school

"MILEY!" she screamed and we ran and gave each other a bone-crushing hug

"I missed you so much," she said to me and I smiled

"I was totally bored to death when you left me," I told her back but they didn't realized they were being watched by 3 hot guys that were going to perform at their school in 2 days.

"How come you didn't call me?" I asked her shaking her

She shook me back; "They had no reception out there" I stopped

"Well that must have totally sucked." I said feeling sorry but smiled and we both started laughing. Then our doughnut best friend Oliver walked in.

"OLIVER!" we screamed and chorused and we ran and squeezed him from both sides.

"Guy's I missed you too," he managed to say and both girls let go immediately.

"How come you didn't call me all summer?" I yelled

"I forgot," he laughed nervously

"You forgot your best friend who you left behind to rot out here by her self," I said sarcastically and we all laughed. It was great to be back. The whole time she never felt a pair of brown hazel eyes on her though.

**_

* * *

_**

Joe's POV: At the School

We were touring the school. As in we I mean Nick, Kevin, and me. No one was supposed to be here yet but we heard screaming and looked. We saw two girls hugging. They looked like they just reunited. Well duh Joe it was summer. Gosh can they even breathe?

Nick was staring at the blond. I took a second to glance her over but she seemed all right. I then moved my eyes to the brown brunette and I lost my breath for a second. I think I forgot how to breath for a moment.

She was simply beautiful. I say girls are hot or pretty but this girl she simply took my breath away with just simply jeans and a blouse. She had gorgeous blue eyes I could see from a far. I know stalkerish much. My thoughts were interrupted by them screaming again. I looked up and saw them hugging a guy. A feeling I've never had over a girl ran through me. Was I jealous?

I kept looking and they guy looked like he couldn't breathe. Good job girls. Squish him harder. They all started talking and I heard my dream girl say, "You forgot your best friend who you left behind to rot out here by her self." I smiled she was sarcastic, beautiful, and loves to smile from what I can see. She said best friend. Ah hopefully she's not dating at the moment.

I stood up and walked off to the bathroom. I heard footsteps but didn't both to turn around. I wasn't looking and someone with a small frame rammed into me. I caught her waist just before she hit the ground. I looked and smiled; ah I caught my dream girl. I helped her up while she cleaned her self.

I extended my hand out to introduce myself, "Hey I'm Joe Jonas" I said and gave her my award winning smiles and she looked up quickly.

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV:

Did he just say Joe Jonas? I looked up. It's Joe. Say something Miley and shake his hand before he thinks your weird.

"Miley, Miley Stewart," I said and gave my most heart warming smile and shook his hand. WOW! My hand fit right into his. I smiled and let go quickly and saw he had a confused look on his face. Inside I'm saying, DON"T SCREAM MILES, or YOU CAN DO IT JUST SAY SOMETHING.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and I winced knowing not a good question. Save yourself Miles.

"Am I not allowed?" he said with a smile on his face still and I smiled.

"No your welcomed here with open arms" I said and opened my arms for an affect but he hugged me and I hugged back.My wish came true.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed it. Well if you want I can turn this into a story too or it'll just stay a one-shot. Well REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Thanks for reviewing. I decided to continue the one-shot after a long time of thinking. Well I'm not going to get to update everyday but I'm probably going to be able to get a chapter in every here and there. Well check out my other story Fame and School, Should They Mix? I have a co-writer on that one but I post all the chapters. Check it out and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana nor have I ever met them and I can't own them if I've never met them, can I??**

**_

* * *

_**

Miley's POV: Right where we left off

Ok. I never knew he would hug me. I let go after a few minutes shocked that he didn't let go first.

"Um," I said like super nervous and he must have caught on.

"Look how about I come back after school and take you out," he told me.

"Don't you think it's a little to fast to go out," I said even though I desperately wanted to scream YES!

"Oh yeah, we could just go to, you know, get to know each other," he said nervously

"Yeah sure, why not??" I said and he smiled and I gave him a smile back

"Well really what are you doing here?" I asked but he just stood there with a goofy grin.

"Joe?" I said, "anyone in there?" I asked waving my hand in his face but accidentally whacked him on the side of his head.

"Ouch," he said dreamily still staring. Ok this was getting annoying. Then Kevin Jonas walked up.

"Hey I'm Kevin," he said sticking out his hand.

"Oh hi, I'm Miley, can you help me?" I said pointing at a still dazed Joe

"What happened?" he asked me

"Well he asked me to go out to lunch with him to get to know each other, I said yeah, and then BAM!" I said pointing to him and Kevin laughed.

He shook his head, "JOE your dream girl's leaving," and Joe snapped back.

"MILEY WAIT!" he yelled and I started laughing so hard I fell against the lockers trying to catch my breath. My face was turning red and my stomach was seriously starting to hurt. He looked down and saw me and shot me an embarrassed smile.

"Haha," he said but I still couldn't stop, "Ok you can stop now." And I stopped and smiled sweetly.

"Wow" I said and Kevin and Joe started smiling.

"Well I got to go, it was nice meeting you smiley Miley" Kevin said and I smiled smiley I like that.

"Bye," I said and looked at Joe

"To answer your question we're here performing for your school in two days, but we get to tour the school today." He said and I nodded

"Oh do you want to meet my friends?" I asked not sure what to do.

"Sure" he replied and I found Lilly with Nick

"This is my best friend Lilly," I introduced and Lilly started to smile

"This is my brother Nick," Joe said to me and I smiled at Nick who smiled back.

"This is Miley," Lilly said to Nick and we all stood there.

"What no this is Oliver? I see how it is guys. YOU'RE THE JONAS BROTHERS!" and he fainted.

"Is he going to- I cut Joe off.

"Yeah, yeah he's fine," I said and turned back to the group.

"Whoa he even I didn't faint," Lilly said and Nick smiled.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but kids are going to be here soon and unless you want to get mobbed you should get going." I said. We all exchanged numbers and they were off. Joe was going to pick me up and Nick was meeting Lilly at the beach to surf. As for Oliver. The doughnut was still on the floor.

He got up, "You met the Jonas Brothers," he said shocked.

"Yeah we did," Lilly said and I stood there smiling. Maybe my wish wasn't stupid after all. Hopefully from here things just get better. What Miley didn't know was that a certain someone was in town and was coming back for one thing and one thing only. And that one thing was to get back Joe Jonas.

**

* * *

**

Ok I know it's like SUPER short, but I got tired of writing and I need to think of more ideas. Well I was planning on putting someone in the story to stir it up in future chapters. So REVIEW!! And tell me what you think.

**A. Mandy should come in**

**Or**

**B. I put anyone in**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! Thanks for reviewing. Okay I stayed up late to get this chapter ready for you guys. So after a while of thinking and suggestions from fellow friends of mine at school who are like fan fiction Moe freaks like me. Told you we were weird. Well I have this idea that the JoBro's could be there for a like Spring Splash, which is a dance for the end of the year at Sea View High. Well hope you like it!!**

**_

* * *

_**

Stranger's POV:

Alright I found out where Joe moved to and it was all the way across the country. I took a plane out here to California and I was hoping he'd like that I was here. My aunt agreed to let me stay with her for the end of the year till like mid-summer.

To explain why I know Joe so well is because we dated most of high school. We're both seniors in high school and well I'm finishing off high school over here. The reason we broke up was because all his touring and moving to California. I was hoping we could have a chance still because I think I loved him. Well he doesn't know I'm coming but I'm sure he couldn't have moved on that fast, right?

"Mackenzie" I spotted my aunt she was calling me.

"Hey aunt Marissa" I said hugging her.

"My you've grown tall since I've seen you last," she told me and I smiled.

"And you still have your beautiful smile." She said and we went to her house and my house for the next 3 months. Now I just have to get back with Joe.

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV:

Ok the Jonas Brothers are performing her for our Spring dance. Well I'm not the one to dress up but I guess it's time for a change. I'm not going to dress too much but not the way I usually dress. The final bell rang and I ran to the curb Joe said to go to. He pulled up right when I got there.

"Hey Mi-lay" he said in a songish way.

"Hey Joe," I said laughing. I never told anyone but my dad died when I was 13, which was 1 year ago. His anniversary was tomorrow. My mom and my sister are all that I have left. I sing just like my dad, but I never sung to anyone except Lilly. I wrote songs and music in my song notebook my dad gave me, but only sing them to Lilly and my family. It hurt to see me trying to do what my daddy loved doing best. It was like yesterday, and for the first time in my life I saw my mom crack but I had to hold up for my little sister Noah.

_**

* * *

**_

(Flashback-1 year ago)

_I was sleeping soundly on the bed when I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked to my parent's room and my eyes popped out. Noah was still asleep and I was grateful for that cause she wouldn't be able to get this out of her little head. My dad lay on the floor helplessly and he looked asleep. I walked over and shook him gently at first._

_"Daddy," I said and nothing. I shook him harder. "DADDY!" I screamed over and over and my mom woke up looked down._

_"Honey get up," he wouldn't get up so she kept shaking him and shaking him telling him to not leave her. This one thing she said was stuck in my head forever though, she told him._

_"Baby, please I need you. I promise I will take good care of our kids. And even though your gone "You'll Always be my Baby." She told him. I knew he was gone at that moment. I felt my body numb and went to bed._

_The next morning (still flashback)_

_"Morning Mom where's daddy." I asked thinking it was all a bad dream, but she just stared out and tears came to my eyes._

_"Yo-Your Daddy di-died honey," she stuttered and I backed to the front door._

_"No, no you're lying, he's not dead, and he can't be, why are you lying to me!" I ran to the studio with tears in my eyes._

_"DADDY!" I screamed in there hoping he would answer. Nothing. My dad said he'd always be there for me. He lied. I can't trust anyone but Lilly and my family. I've had trust issues ever since then._

**_(Flashback over)_**

* * *

"Miles, we're here" I cringed at the nickname. My dad used to call me that. I simply nodded. We walked into star bucks and ordered but Joe ordered for me because I couldn't talk. We went and sat down on a park bench and he just happened to like my favorite coffee drink from there.

"Miles are you okay?" he asked worriedly after moments of not talking.

"You know I didn't mean to force you to go out with me," he said and I smiled a weak smile.

"No, no its ok. I'm having a great time it's just- I paused and he looked at me.

"Just what Miles you know you can tell me anything," he said and I broke down and told him everything that happened. By the end of the story we had stopped walking and he was hugging me while I cried into his shirt. He took me to his house because my mom's curfew for me was at 10 and it was only 5.

I met his whole family and his, dad. I was touring the house and saw a piano room. I opened it and walked in. Curiosity got the best of me and a tune came into my head that I wrote the a few months after my daddy's death. (A.N. I know its not originally by her but it fits the story)

I started playing a soft melody, but didn't know that people were watching me.

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved_

_If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again  
Ooh, ooh_

I heard whispering but thought it was just a flashback in my head and ignored it.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again_

I just kept pouring my heart out hitting every note on each beat. Not aware of the family behind me with their video camera taping me.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear my, mama crying For him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying For much too much  
But could You send back the only man she loved  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dying to dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream_

I finished the song with tears pouring out of my eyes. I soon heard clapping and turned around and saw everyone smiling and looking at me. When Joe saw my tears he ran over and hugged me shushing me. I smiled a weak smile to everyone.

"That was great Miley!" Denise said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Kevin asked.

"Did you write all that by yourself?" Nick asked.

"Are you okay Miles?" Joe asked softly and I smiled to each of them a genuine smile that wins anyone over.

"To everyone thanks I guess, I just met you guys Kevin so why would I tell you, yes I wrote that whole song with the lyrics to the music, and yeah I'm fine now." I said answering each of their questions. Frankie their adorable brother came up to me.

"Hey sweet cheeks how's it going?" I asked and Joe smiled at how I interacted with his little brother and family.

"Are you singing with my brothers at their concert?" he asked me. The question left me stunned. I never thought of that. Singing brings memories of my dad back. But he always said live life to its fullest.

"Yeah, we could write a song and have you sing with us." Nick replied excited at the idea.

"Then we could probably get you a recording deal," Kevin said after that. But Denise knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked. I sighed and told them everything I told Joe in a quicker form. They all felt sorry for me but I smiled in return.

"Well you should put that behind you and move on," Joe said like nothing was wrong and everyone looked at him. He didn't tell me that when I told him the first time.

"You want me to put a man who brought me to life in the past, you want me to forget the man that cared for me, loved me, helped me, and most importantly showed me to find the person I want to be behind me." I said to him and everyone looked at me sorry. I could tell Joe regretted saying that.

"Um, Mrs. Jonas, Mr. Jonas, if you don't mind but do you think I could go home now?" I asked politely with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Yeah honey do you need a ride?" Denise asked. I shook my head.

"I need the fresh air anyways," I said but before I could walk out Joe asked,

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"No thank you, I think I can get there myself, thank you very much," and with that I left. When I was at home a few hours later I knew I was too harsh and I should move on. It was 9 and I still had an hour so I ran. I run in the mornings so it was really nothing. I knocked on the door and Joe answered.

"Hey Miley," he said nervously.

"Hey Joe, look I'm sorr- I got cut off by a girl's voice entering.

"Heh, Miley I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Mackenzie." Joe said and I looked at her smirk the looked at him and smiled a fake smile.

"Well technically not new because I've been his girlfriend most of high school, well I got to go, see you later Hun." She said and kissed him in front of me. I felt my heart shatter and I knew it was my fault in the first place. When she left Joe started.

"Look Miley I was going to ask you to your dance as your date like Nick did with Lilly but things didn't go as planned earlier." He told her and she looked at him skeptically.

"From what I see you don't need me for a date anyways, you seem to move on pretty fast, see you later Joe, wait scratch that I don't want to see you ever again." I told him mad at him.

"C'mon Miles" he tried reasoning.

"And don't call me Miles, only special people can use that nickname, you know what whatever I came over here to tell you I did overreact. I came to tell you, tell you that I was hoping you'd be my date but, like you said things don't always go as planned, whatever I'm out of here." I said and walked out quickly.

_**

* * *

**_

Joe's POV:

She was going to ask me. That's unusual but that's what I love about her. Yes, I'm in love with Miley Stewart and her singing was making me fall deeper. Why I'm with Mackenzie you ask, I don't know she came in out of no where and kissed me and me being the hormonal guy I am asked her what any guy would ask a girl, the will you be my girlfriend line I was planning on using with Miley.

"Are you okay Joseph?" my mom asked as I was walking up the stairs.

"No, I lost the love of my life in less than 24 hours," I said and shut my door.

What am I doing with my life? How am I going to get Miley back because I know for a fact I love her. What about Mackenzie?

I fell asleep with thoughts of Miley.

**

* * *

**

OK! Hey sorry for the late update. Well I know this chapter's probably really weird but I had to think of an idea to get Mackenzie with Joe. Don't worry though this ends up Moe with Miley and Joe though. The song on here was "Dance With My Father Again" and I like the version with the girl Tamyra Gray. Well review and I'll try to get one posted Thursday or Friday if not sometime next week because I'm busy this whole weekend.

**Review. Tell your parents. Tell your cousins. Tell your brothers and or sisters. Tell your best friends. Tell your FanFic friends. Tell them what you ask??**

**Tell them about my story. Duh. J/k well Review and you can tell people!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey!! Thanks for reviewing. Well I found some time but I won't be able to update AT ALL this weekend. Sorry I know I'm sad too. Well I wanted to update like soooo bad so here's the chapter. Enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV: Night of the Dance

Well I have no date. But at least Lilly's happy. I found my Spring Dance dress I picked out. Since it was a splash theme this year I bought an aqua kind of dress that flowed elegantly to my ankles. I also bought some silver flats because I'm not a high heel type of person. I'm not to excited because you know who is going to be there but oh well. I have to put up with all these kinds of things. Ok I guess its time to go. When I got there the light flashed to me and everyone stopped dancing and turned to look at me. Joe and them were singing on stage but stopped as soon as I entered. I got nervous and saw Joe looking at me and ran out.

_**

* * *

**_

Joe's POV:

We were singing our songs early so we could probably dance a little later. When we were in the middle of Hello Beautiful the spotlight switched and was on someone. We stopped singing and looked to see it was on Miley. Nick went with Lilly to dance though because a DJ came on. I looked at her. She looked stunning and she was gorgeous and her dress made her stand out. She had her hair clipped and the pin shined in the light. She looked at me and ran out of the gym. I didn't know what to do at first but Kevin nudged me and whispered go get her so I ran.

"MILEY," I yelled as she was running. The girl's smart she was wearing flats so she could run faster.

"MILEY WAIT UP ITS ME," I called to her and she turned to a classroom and locked the door.

"Leave me alone Joe I don't need you," she said through the door. I felt my heart ache but tried again.

"Y-you don't mean that," I said through the door hoping not to regret it.

"Yes, yes I do, I wish I never met you, I wish I never even had wished to meet you in the first place, I want you to leave me alone!" she yelled crying and I felt my heart break. I walked away but stopped around the corner. I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers again. I waited and heard the door open and a sniffle. She turned the corner to where I was at and I grabbed her.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand," she said struggling through my grip.

I held onto her, "Not until you listen to me." I told her and she stopped and nodded weakly.

"Ok," she said weakly and I felt my heart warm.

"Miley don't think that I'm going to leave you alone, you mean so much to me in one day, I've known you for two days and it feels like I've known you forever, I love your personality, your style, the way you act, I love everything about you, and I would never want you to change, don't you know that?" I asked her confessing everything I felt about her.

"Then why are you with Mackenzie," she asked and I cringed.

"That, that was a mistake, never should have happened." I said and she nodded.

"Want to go dance the night away with me beautiful," I said flirting and she blushed.

"Yeah sure, let's go Joseph." She said and I groaned.

"Joseph? Why my full name, your supposed to use it when I do something wrong or stupid." I said and she flashed me a smile.

"Joseph is an okay name and it sounds some what more official then Joe." She said and I squinted.

"What?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's go JOE," she said and I smiled. We got there and she rested her head on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I loved holding her. We kept dancing to the songs and soon the dance was almost over. We were singing Pushing Me Away while Lilly and Miley were dancing and singing along. They act like little kids so much. But that's what I love about Miley; she doesn't care what people think about her, she just likes being herself.

"Push, push, pushing me away," we sang and everyone screamed.

"Okay the DJ's going to play one more song and then its over," I said into the microphone.

I went and asked Miley to dance again since it was a slow song. She said yeah and we started dancing.

"Everything seems so perfect," she whispered.

"Its just missing one thing," I said and she was confused.

"What?" she asked me and I smiled. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. MMM. Vanilla flavored. We were kissing and she suddenly pulled away. I looked hurt but covered it up with confusion.

"What?" I asked her and she looked like she was about to cry and that's the last thing I wanted her to do.

"You're supposed to be with Mackenzie," she said and I realized that.

"But Miles you're the one I want to be with," I told her and she smiled.

"Maybe, but not until you guys break up," she told me and I smiled. Well I knew what I was going to do tonight. I was going to officially end thing with Mackenzie once and for all.

"Ok Miles as long as you perform with us at our next concert, Frankie's like been asking about you since the time you went over." I said and she nodded excitedly.

"YEAH, that's awesome, and I think that's sweet, I got to go but tell Frankie I'll come over and see his sweet cheeks tomorrow." She said.

"Oh so he's sweet cheeks, I see how it is," I said messing with her. She giggled.

"Oh sorry did I leave you out." She said in a baby voice. I nodded.

"Well you can't get one till your single again." My jaw dropped. She was jealous. I smiled and she knew what I was thinking.

"OK, yes I like you too but I really got to go, see you tomorrow." She said and kissed my cheek and ran to her house.

I stayed smiling all they way home. I got weird looks from my family but oh well. I was wondering how a girl who lost her dad could still have so much life in her. I wanted to know so much more about her. I can't wait till the concert I know we're all going to seriously rock with Miley, and maybe she'll get a record deal with another manager, because there's always a bunch of manager's at our concerts looking for new talents. Well I'm in love with Miley Stewart and this summer I'm going to open her eyes to bigger things then she already sees, and who knows maybe I'll get the perfect girl that I'm in love with to love me back.

**

* * *

**

Okay I kind of think I could do better then this but I'll make it up on the next chapter. This one was rushed so yeah. Well I hope you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Surprise me and see how many reviews you all can give me. I know it's only my third story but my goal is by the time I reach chapter 10 is to have at least 40 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Well I decided to keep updating this story for sure. I gave the Fame and School one to my co-writer because I can't keep up with three stories but two I can manage. Well here goes another chapter. Oh and Joe and Miley aren't going to get together that fast just to let you know!**

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV:

I was at home bored out of my mind. I wanted to go to the mall but Lilly can't go because she has a date with Nick. I guess it was okay because she hasn't had a loyal boyfriend since Matt but he moved a few months back. I'm going to go downstairs and see if my mom can keep me company.

"Hey Mom" I said boredly and she turned to look at me.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I'm just about bored out of my mind," I told her and Jackson walked down the stairs.

"That's if you even have a brain in there," he said laughing and I glared at him.

"Whatever Jackson, at least I don't lose fights to nine-year old," I said giggling.

"I swear that boy got me because I hadn't slept that night so I was dizzy," he said trying to cover up. My mom just smiled at the two of us bickering.

"Oh you two stop, okay, Miley why aren't you with Lilly," she asked

"Oh she has a date," I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah unlike you," Jackson said and I slapped him on the arm.

"Why don't you go for a walk or something," I nodded.

"Yeah some air could probably do me some good, I'll be home by 8" I yelled and walked out.

While I was walking around the block I ran into some of my friends. I told them I couldn't come with them even though it was a lie. I really just wanted to talk to Joe. I remembered how to get to his house from when he was out to lunch with me. I got there but noticed a different car in the driveway. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Jonas answered.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um hi Mrs. Jonas, well I was bored and decided to stop by," I said as she invited me in.

"Yeah you can come in, but Nick's not here and Joe went to the beach," she said while sitting down. I sat down across from her.

"Uh its okay Mrs. Jonas I'll just keep you company." I told her and she smiled.

"Your very well mannered but you can call me Denise," I smiled back.

"No disrespect but I think it'd be wrong to call you by that if I met you just a few days ago." I told her and she shook her head.

"You'll give in eventually," she said and I laughed. She smiled and we just talked about anything getting to know each other. Sooner or later Kevin Sr. came in and we started talking.

"Mr. Jonas this is delicious," I said after he made cookies. Yes, their dad cooked. The thoughts of my dad came through my head and tears brimmed around my eyes.

"You know Miley if you ever need to talk we're here, your like the daughter we never had, and you sure were raised with respect which we admire" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Thank you, for everything" I said smiling. It was nice to know I have other parent figures in my life. Soon then Kevin and Frankie walked through the door.

"MILEY!" Frankie yelled and ran up to me almost making me fall over.

"Frankie watch out, I'm sorry Miley" Mr. Jonas said apologizing and I smiled.

"Its alright I like little kids, Hey sweet cheeks" I said talking to both of them

"Miley Kevin took me to the movies!" he said excited.

"Oh, and what did you guys watch" I asked him smiling.

"We watched Iron man and Kevin said that I have a big mouth for yelling that he hates scary movies," I laughed and Kevin's eyes widened and put his mouth on Frankie.

"Shut up Frankie!" Kevin said gritting through his teeth.

"Your secrets safe with me," I said giggling and Frankie smiled. We then started making fun of each other when Nick and Lilly walked in and we had a great time.

_**

* * *

**_

Mrs. Jonas's POV:

I was watching Miley interact with Frankie. She's the only girl other than Lilly that enjoys playing with him and he plays with them too. I wish Joe would find a girl like her or go out with her because she's just the kind of girl that Kevin Sr. and me would agree to let him go out with.

She's just the most polite girl I know. I can't believe a girl like her would actually want to hang out with wild boys like Frankie and my other boys. I smiled at them as Miley ran away from Frankie because he was trying to give her a hug her with peanut butter all over his face. Wait where's Joseph. Oh wait till that boy gets home.

_**

* * *

**_

Miley's POV:

I was having a great time and got to know Nick, Kevin, and especially Frankie. He's a little cutie. I could tell he was going to be a heart breaker like his brothers. Maybe not all of them though because Nick doesn't break hearts and if he does to Lilly wait till I get my hands on him. I'll rip him to shreds. Oh what will the reporters think then?

"I think I should get going," I said and they all said bye.

"Bye Miley, are you coming over tomorrow?" Frankie asked me and I smiled.

"If its okay with your parents," I said and they nodded.

"Oh its okay but we'll be gone and the boys were supposed to take him," Mrs. Jonas said to me and I thought for a while but Lilly already left and Nick walked her home.

"I could baby sit him, it'd be really fun" I offered smiling

"No, no Miley you shouldn't- but I cut her off

"No really I want to, please Mrs. Jonas," I said pouting and Frankie copied me. She smiled at me then looked at Mr. Jonas.

"Okay why not, Kevin are you okay with him staying?" she asked him and he nodded quickly.

"YES, THANK YOU MILEY YOU'RE THE BEST!" he said and I laughed. I waved and left.

While I was walking I soon realized Joe was never there. He was the reason I was going in the first place. Where could he have been? As I was walking I heard voices and hid behind a bush. Since I was a brunette I blended in. I watched and realized it was Joe and MACKENZIE. Oh that liar. Let me listen to them.

"Joe I love you," she said to him smiling. He looked at her.

"I-I love you too," he said to her and I felt my heart break. They leaned in and kissed and I shook my head and started crying. Mackenzie left and I thought Joe was gone too so I got up. Wrong choice!

"MILEY," Joe said hugging me but I didn't respond. He looked up and saw my eyes and he could tell I was crying. I closed my eyes and tried to look away.

"Miley I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" he said and I pulled away from his grasp.

"No, I won't listen to your lies anymore" I told him crying.

"I didn't mean to I was going to break up with her but she called me and asked if I wanted to go to the beach and I couldn't say no," he said and I closed my eyes again.

"Look at me," I said because he wasn't looking at me.

"Joe, please look at me" he did and I sucked in a breath.

"Did you really love her?" I asked and I was waiting but he didn't respond and I sighed feeling my heart break all over again.

"Miley wait!" he called and I turned around.

"What Joe" I snapped at him.

"I don't know if I love her or you" he told me and I smirked.

"Well let me make up your choice, pick her because I'm tired of this crap" I said.

"Can't you give me time to think?" Joe asked begging.

"Well let me think, No, because I just got my heartbroken two times in one night and I don't think I can handle another one Joe," I told him and walked off.

_**

* * *

**_

Mrs. Jonas's POV:

I saw Joe walk in the door.

"Joseph where have you been!" I yelled at him.

"I was out with Mackenzie," he said and I sighed. The girl who had an on-off relationship with Joe. She didn't like Frankie. I could tell because everything seemed fake when she goes near him and Frankie doesn't like her.

"Joseph you missed Miley, she was over" I told him hoping to get a more polite girl in his life.

"I know I saw her walking home when Mackenzie left," Joe told me and my eyes widened.

"YOU LET HER WALK HOME ALONE IN THE DARK!" I whisper yelled at him.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN TO LET A GIRL LIKE THAT WALK HOME HERSELF JOSEPH!" I said.

"MOM, we talked and got into and argument," he said and I looked at him.

"About what?" I asked curious.

"I like her, but Mackenzie and, I'm just so confused mom" he said and I had pity for yelling at him.

"Well what happened," I asked pushing the subject a little.

"Miley saw Mackenzie and me and she got upset so I tried to reason a time for her to let me think but," he stopped.

"What happened Joe?" I asked him wanting to know what happened.

"I think I lost her now" He said and I sighed. He let a good girl slip through his fingers. Well I hope Miley's still coming tomorrow to baby sit Frankie. Maybe they could talk this through?

**

* * *

**

OKAY I know it's a late chapter. But hey at least I updated. Well this chapter was a little longer. I would've kept going but I have to do my homework. Well REVIEW everyone.

**OR you know the thing. REVIEW or you'll break my weak soft caring heart.lol.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**

**REVIEW+MORE REVIEWSMORE CHAPTERS AND A HAPPY PERSON**

**Please make me happy.lol**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am like SUPER sorry. I haven't updated this weekend because like I said my volleyball seasons ending and end of the year projects are all due. Last weekend I had a tournament though and Monday I went to Great America that is where I got the idea of this chapter. Well I hope you forgive me and still read my stories like you used to.**

* * *

**_Miley's POV:_**

I woke up at 7:30 in the morning to my cell ringing. I groaned and rolled over so I was on my stomach. I rubbed my forehead and picked it up and saw _Jonas _flashing on the screen.

"Hello" I answered. My voice hoarse since I just woke up.

"HI MILEY!" someone screamed in the line and I cleared my throat to talk.

"Hey sweet cheeks what's up" I said smiling while talking. I got up and started to make my bed with one hand.

"Oh nothing, what time are you coming over?" I froze. Frankie, shoot I have to baby-sit him today at 9. Gosh I'm running late.

"Hold on Frankie I'll be there in an hour tops" I said quickly and hung up and jet to the shower. I took a 15-minute shower and got dressed. I just threw on a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeve since it was cold and a short sleeve navy blue Hollister shirt over it. I quickly put some clean white socks on and my checkered black and blue vans.

I looked at the clock 8:43 it read. I ran out of the house with my hair down and clipped. I got my car with a half-granola bar in my mouth and a yogurt with a bottle of guava juice in the other. I sped of with only 10 minutes left to get there. I pulled on the side and ran out. I knocked on the door calmly after taking a few breaths.

"Hey Miley what are you doing here?" Mrs. Jonas asked and I looked confused.

"Didn't you say 9 o'clock?" I asked my eyebrows squinting at her.

"No I said 10" she answered and I fell down on the ground taking DEEP breaths.

"Are you okay sweetie," she asked and quickly came down to my side

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said taking deep breaths

"What's wrong then?" she asked sincerely

"Nothing, I just got ready and drove here the fastest I could in an hour and a half thinking I was late. So now I'm kind of out of breath," I told her laughing a little

"Oh, well come in there's no sense in leaving since you're here" she offered and I walked in.

* * *

**_Mrs. Jonas's POV:_**

I sat down with Miley and we talked. Sooner or later Nick walked down claiming he was going to meet Lilly before he heads to the studio.

"Miley not to be rude but can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" I asked her and I saw tears brimming her eyes. Joe's head was peaking near the wall but I didn't tell her, I wanted him to listen.

"Um, well I was walking home and I heard footsteps and voices. So I got scared and hid behind a bush and recognized the voice as Joe's and I saw a girl with him. I was guessing it was Mackenzie his ex he was mentioning the night before. Well I heard her say I love you and I waited seeing what Joe would say," she stopped and I knew where this was going.

"Would say what Miley?" I asked her and tears ran down her cheeks.

"He said I-I lo-love y-you ba-back" she said crying and I felt pity for asking.

"You like him don't you," and she looked up with her tear-streaked face and nodded.

She let out a shaky sigh, "I th-think I loved him" she said stuttering and I looked shocked.

"I know I probably look stupid now, but where's Frankie I wanted to take him somewhere" she asked and we heard footsteps at the top.

"MILEY!" screamed the little 8-year old boy (not going by real ages)

"Hey sweet cheeks, ready to go" she asked him and I smiled at her. She lightens up her mood so fast.

"Yeah where are we going?" he asked excitedly

"Let's just say, I hope you like roller coaster rides" she said and I looked at Frankie go wide-eyed.

"No way!" he asked in disbelief and she nodded excited.

"Yes way" and they happy danced around the living room till Joe came down from where he was hiding.

* * *

**_Miley's POV:_**

I could feel the tension building. Frankie was holding my hand and was jumping up and down.

"Hey Miley" he said to me like nothing and I wanted to yell but not around Frankie.

"Hey Joe" I said barely above a whisper and Frankie looked up at me.

"When can we go Miley?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Want to go now?" I asked him and he nodded excitedly.

"Can I come?" Joe asked and I stopped and nodded. We left to Great America and I argued with the Joe to pay the tickets. He paid but I promised to buy the food in the park. We rode the Vortex and the swings. After the second ride Frankie started crying.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" I asked him as I bent down to his level.

"I'm hungry," he said and I gasped.

"You didn't eat breakfast didn't you?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I was too excited that you were coming over," he said making a baby pout.

"Well how about I go buy our pictures and you can get him lunch," Joe said to me.

"Sounds good to me" I replied and I walked off with Frankie to the hotdog stand and lemonade stand. We sat down while he ate I was looking at all the rides. I saw Joe walking back with a smile on his face having someone behind him.

"Look who's here!" he said and pulled Mackenzie from behind his back. I felt tears coming but held them in and forced a fake smile.

"UGH! What is _that _doing here?" Frankie asked in disgust and I gasped.

"Uh, nice seeing you we'll be off now," I quickly grabbed Frankie's hand and we ran toward the drop tower. We heard Joe telling us to stop so we did.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked and me and Frankie put on innocent looks.

"Uh, away right Miley," Frankie said and I nodded.

"But I thought we were spending time together," Joe said a little disappointed.

"I thought we were too," I said "C'mon sweet cheeks lets get in line."

The rest of the day I spent with Frankie. We had fun but it could have been more fun if Joe stayed with us. He was riding a ride with Mackenzie's brother because she said _the rides are stupid here. _Whatever.

"Miley can you take me home?" Frankie asked and I nodded. He was sad that his own big brother would choose his girlfriend over him.

* * *

**_Frankie's POV:_**

I was looking at Joe and Mackenzie's brother Sean on the lodge runner. I asked if we could go because I wanted to be on the ride with Joe and Miley. Mackenzie doesn't even go on the rides with them. I really wanted to spend time with Joe though because he always is busy on tour or something.

We got home and I walked in and saw my mom, "Hey mom," I said and walked up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Jonas said.

"Uh, Joe met up with Mackenzie today at the park and he left with her and I guess Frankie wanted to spend time with him," Miley told her. She said good-bye and left to her house. I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"What!" I yelled to the door and Joe walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked him really bored at the look of his face.

"Frankie what's the matter?" he asked me and I shoved my head into my pillow.

"Get out of my room" I told him. I know disrespecting my brother is bad but I wanted to spend time with my brother and he trashed it to hang out with Mackenzie. Miley would make a way better girlfriend for him.

"C'mon Frankie I'm sorry" he said and I got up and slammed the door.

"You should forgive your brother Frankie, he's older than you" my mom said and I shook my head.

"He changed mommy, for Mackenzie. Me and Miley don't like this Joe but I guess everyone changes like you said. I just want my brother back." I told her crying and hugging her. Joe was around the corner listening to the whole conversation.

"I changed?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Well that chapter wasn't that long. But I promise when summer comes the chapters will get longer. I just wanted to put up a chapter for you guys. Please Review.**

**Reviews make me happy. Don't you want a happy person! :)**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm going to update this because I promised someone I would if they updated their story and they updated quickly so my turn. I'll update Are We Meant to Be? Either tomorrow or Tuesday for sure. In this chapter Kevin's going to meet someone and then I'm going to like skip a few months to a part where Joe and Miley get on good terms with each other. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Kevin's POV:

Where have I been you ask? I have been in London on a trip to visit people around there. So if you were wondering, which you should thank you. Very much!

Ahhh, I can smell it from around the block. It's about a few centimeters away. Oh look its right there. Starbucks here I come. Like clock work. I walked in and saw a brown haired girl in front of me. She ordered and turned and bumped into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said and looked up. She had the most amazing light brown eyes I've ever seen. I knocked out of my trance.

"Its okay" I saw her looking at me and was waiting for her to scream. Usually when girls catch me here they scream their heads off.

"You look really familiar, have I met you before?" she asked squinting her eyes and I looked at her shocked and decided to take a risk.

"Jonas, Kevin Jonas" I told her and her eyes widened. I thought she would scream but the next thing she did shocked me beyond all means. She walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked catching up to her and she turned.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to meet plain old me," she told me and I shook my head.

"No but call me crazy I do," I told her and she smiled.

"Well I'm Katie Connors," she said fully introducing herself.

"Well you know me so lets here about you," I asked and she looked confused for a second.

"Well I love movies, and I'm like a book worm which probably isn't the best thing to tell you, but oh well" I laughed at this.

"You're different than most girl," I told her being the romantic type I used it on her and she blushed a shade of pink. I smiled.

"How old are you?" she asked me and I replied almost immediately.

"22 and still young" I said and she laughed. What a beautiful laugh.

"You?" I asked her and she smiled.

"20 but 21 in a few months" she replied and I grinned. I met a girl who's near my age and is amazing.

"So you want to go out sometime?" I asked her and she nodded and smiled.

"Sure, here's my number. Call me sometime" she said and left. Wow she's amazing.

_**(You are now entering the time machine. lol)**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Few Months Later) Joe's POV:

I'm in love. I'm in love with her. I'm in love with her but she doesn't know. I'm in love with her but she doesn't know and I have a girlfriend. Wow I'm pathetic. Oh look here she comes.

I bet your wondering who I'm thinking about. Yes I have a brain, big whoop. Well ever since I heard the discussion with Frankie and my mom I've been getting closer to Miley and Frankie. I've been having fun and I just make up excuses for Mackenzie. She's been distant lately. But yeah me and Miley are friends now.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" she asked me while sitting down on a high stool and I turned.

"Hey Miles, nothing, you?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Same, want to mess with Kevin" she asked and I shook my head.

"He went out with Katie," I said and she went oh for a moment.

"What about Nick?" she asked and I shook my head again.

"He went out with Lilly today" I said and she dropped again. Rising a little I cut her off.

"Frankie left to the aquarium with my parents for the day" and she dropped again.

We heard a loud buzzing sound from the TV and Miley fell down from the stool.

"Ow!" she said getting up quick.

"I didn't do that," she said quickly sitting on the couch closer to the floor.

"Uh huh, sure" I told her and she flushed a shade of red.

"So now what" she asked and I was holding back from telling her my feelings.

"Uh want to watch a movie," I asked her and she disagreed.

"How about we- I kissed her. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I was fighting an urge and lost. But she was kissing back. I pulled away for a moment to see a dazed look on her face and I smiled.

"Miley I really like you" I told her and she looked down.

"I like you too," she said and I kissed her again. It feels so amazing than kissing Mackenzie.

"But what about Mackenzie" she said and I shook my head.

"She doesn't need to know" I told her but she pulled away.

"What?" I asked and she locked eyes with me for a second.

"Do you hear yourself? You'll be a cheating on your girlfriend and I don't want to take part in this. I liked you since I've met you, Joe. I tried to make you see but you were blind all this time. I don't want to be half yours. I want to be the only one that's yours, either that or I'm nothing to you Joe. I'm sorry" she told me and I stood there shocked.

"But Mackenzie," I started and she cut me off.

"That's the thing Mackenzie this, Mackenzie that. I'm not Mackenzie Joe! She could have you because you obviously think this is all games to you, well its not, your playing with my heart here, something you seem like you don't have." She said and walked out. UGH what is wrong with me? I'm always hurting her. I went for a walk near the beach.

"MACKENZIE!" I yelled seeing her make-out with some guy.

"Joe, it's not what it looks like" she said quickly.

"Then what is it" I asked her ready to kill her.

"H-he came onto me?" she said questionably and I shook my head for the millionth time that day.

"What ever, stay with him because I don't need this crap from you anymore. I'm sick and tired of your ways, because of you I lost an important girl in my life that meant so much to me. I was in love with her and she knew it but kept pushing me away for you. She didn't want you heart broken because she's just nice like that. But I'm going to show her it was a mistake getting back with you, it's over for good." I told her off than left searching for Miley.

I went to the beach that Miley showed me. I saw a figure curled up against the rock crying her eyes out. I realized it was Miley.

I walked up to her, "Miley I'm sorry" I told her softly.

"You never can understand Joe, so just leave me alone" she said and my heart broke but I wasn't giving up yet.

"Miley I was wrong, I don't love or like Mackenzie I never have Miles," I said and she looked up.

"What happened?" she asked clearly confused.

"We broke up because she cheated on me" I said and she got up.

"So what am I the rebound girl when you don't have one?" she asked her temper rising.

"No Miles I-I love you," I told her desperately and she looked at me. A few moments passed and she smiled.

"I love you too Joe," she said hugging me. We kissed one last time that night under the stars. We walked home with my arm around her waist. As we were walking she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I wished this would happen," she said to me and I looked at her beautiful eyes.

"I've been wanting this for a while now too," I told her and she smiled. I went home and went to sleep soon after. At night around 3am I heard the phone ringing.

"Joe, Miley's been in a shooting!" my dad said quickly and I shot up from the sheets.

**

* * *

**

Not to be mean but I'm stopping right there. I hope you liked it because it seems like I'm losing readers! But today was my LAST tournament so I'm done for my season. So I can update faster now for you guys. Well I reached my goal and there's probably about 3-5 more chapters then I'm going to continue _Are We Meant To Be _and _Who's That Girl_.

**Oh Yeah one last thing I'm changing my pen name tomorrow to _VolleyballFreakIsInTown_.**


	8. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I know you probably hate me for ending that like I did but here's the next chapter! I hope you like it because this was kind of a last minute chapter, like a quickie because I just wanted to put something up because I probably have time to update anything tomorrow. Well Enjoy!

**I added Jackson and Noah as Miley's siblings!**

_**

* * *

**_

(12:00 am Miley's POV)

I can't sleep for some reason. I think I should go for a walk to get some thoughts through. Yeah, that sounds great right now a walk. I snuck out of my room trying to make sure not to wake up my mom and Jackson up on the way. I made it down and walked around to the beach. As I was walking I felt followed but decided to ignore it.

It was about 1:30 and I'm still out. I should be tired but I just don't want to go to sleep anymore. I walked to a store and saw Mackenzie there. She turned and her eyes darkened.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly but I was tired and could barely answer.

"Don't answer that!" she snapped and I cringed. Maybe I should leave, I turned and I heard a click. I turned around slowly and horrified at what was in front of me. It was a gun at my neck and I swallowed hard.

"You're the reason Joe broke up with me," she said angrily. I didn't say anything and she continued.

"Joe only went for you because he felt bad when he saw you miserable, well guess what? In my mind you can rot in hell for all I care!" (Excuse my language) she yelled at me and the clerk was hiding. No one was in there except us. All of a sudden everything went black. The last thing I remember was her saying "I hope you die."

_**

* * *

**_

(Back to Joe's POV)

"No this is a joke isn't it?" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry son," he said sadly but hurriedly grabbing his things.

"Is she in the hospital?" I asked slipping my shoes on. Everyone wanted to go. I wanted to go because well, I love her. If she dies I don't know what I would do with my life. Kevin, Miley is like a little sister that he cares about because they always mess around with eachother. Nick, he's close because those two always make up ideas for songs together. Frankie, he's crying. Miley was the only girl besides Lilly that truly cares for a little rug rat like him. My parents are going because she's like their daughter they never had.

When we arrived we saw Miley's mom and Jackson with Noah in the waiting room. Noah was asleep and Jackson was about to knock out any minute. Mrs. Stewart was there crying her eyes out. We went trying to comfort her.

"I can't lose her" she said sobbing and I felt a pang go through me.

"She's so young with a bright future," my dad said, "I'm sure no one would take a soft kinded heart like hers." After he said that she calmed down.

"How did this happen?" my mom asked her. She told us that Miley had snuck out for a reason unknown. A lady that was the clerk found her cell and contacted the ambulance and then her. The lady said she remembered the girl being blond with greenish eyes. I knew at that moment it was Mackenzie.

"Um, where's Miley right now" I asked curiously.

"Uh the doctor hasn't come out yet," Jackson said joining the conversation. At that moment the doctor came out from the room announcing Miley's name. Mrs. Stewart and Jackson went. They had sad expressions and one we couldn't read. They walked back with Mrs. Stewart crying.

"Well?" Kevin asked impatiently and Nick hit him in the arm.

"Uh, Miley survived the bullet. She had got shot in the chest barely missing her heart." Everyone let a sigh of relief till that word came, "But she's apparently in a coma and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up anytime soon." We all returned to worried again.

"What happened!" Lilly said running in with tear stained cheeks. She heard the story and froze. She didn't move a muscle, Nick couldn't make her move! After a couple minutes she recovered. It was basically from the shock. She was crying softly on Nick's shoulder.

"You can now visit her till closing hours but one at a time due to the fact of how bad the injury was, I hope she gets better, truly I do." The doctor said sympathetically and that made Mrs. Stewart cry more. She went first, then Jackson, Lilly, and soon everyone else but me. I walked slowly in the door. I opened it and immediately regretted it. She looked so helpless with all these wires hooked to her.

I walked fully in with tears coming in my eyes. I've never been known to cry but looking at my one love like this felt, heartbreaking. I sat down in the chair and took her small hand in mine. She was just lying there. I wished she would just wake up with opened arms but thing don't work that way in reality. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it as I felt tears finally coming down from my eyes. I looked down at the floor trying to say it was a dream but it wasn't. I opened my mouth again trying to find my voice.

"Miley, I'm sorry for everything your going through. You shouldn't be in this right now. I know who did this and I will put justice in this because Miley, I hope you can still hear me and everything I'm going to say is true. Miles the day I layed eyes on you I knew I was done dating. I knew I found the perfect girl. You were funny and had a great personality. Wh-What I'm trying to say is, I know we've only known eachother for a while now but when I told you I loved you I meant every word of it. Miley I love you with all my heart and please don't die. You mean the world to me and I can't lose you again." I sat there for another good 30 minutes and left the room with hope that was slowly fading.

--

* * *

**Okay that was short but like I said it was a last minute thing. I just posted this to see how it's going to go from here. I know that chapter 12 or 13 should be the last. Sadly but I won't be gone forever. It was easy connecting through these feelings though because I've had these but not the love part, thats just what I think a guy should say. Well REVEIW!!  
**

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY EVEN THOUGH THIS IS SAD!! I'll update faster the more you review!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey! Okay I was thinking of ending it like on this chapter but then again it wouldn't be a happy ending. Trust me you don't know what I had planned. Okay I got this idea from my bestie Anna from my school. She reads stories but doesn't have an account. Well I got her to tell me why she was mad at me and we got through it, all of a sudden my ideas and everything flew back. Now my only question is, What happened to all my readers?**

_**

* * *

**_

**(Joe's POV)**

_**Two months later**_

It's been two months. I've moved on to a girl named Terri, she's great and all but she isn't another Miley. I visit Miley like once a week. She's still in a coma and her mom's losing it. Jackson is trying to hold everything together for Noah since she's so young. I love Miley but she looked so helpless.

What happened to Mackenzie you ask? She ended up in a mental institution. She deserves every right to be in there. She tries to get me to talk to her but I ignore her. Terri is a girl any guy would want to date if they were single, except me. I wanted to wait for Miley but everyone told me to move on. They said Miley is never going to wake up and doctors said she has a 5 percent chance of waking up again. We have a tour in like 3 months and I was intending on spending every moment with Miley but she, got shot. I parked into the hospital parking lot.

"Hey Mi" I said talking to her body. She looked pale. I touched her cheek.

"I miss you so much, Terri the girl I told you about, is nothing compared to you. You need to wake up because- tears got in my eyes. It's not right to cry but it's hard not to.

"Because you mean everything to me and I love you so, so much. I need you Miles, I'm losing myself. You're the reason I want to wake up in the morning. Without you here what's the point in living. Please wake up!" I said and I heard a voice. I turned and saw Jackson there with a sad smile. He looked a wreck, his eyes were baggy and he looked like he couldn't even function straight.

"Joe, she's going to wake up. I know it." He said and I nodded. Jackson's the only one that never lost hope. Noah though wakes up every morning asking if Miley's home yet. She came to the hospital once and saw her sister. She kept asking what was wrong and why are these wires hooked on her. She once was sitting on the edge and fell asleep hugging her sister and we all walked in. We never told her she got shot or that she may never wake up because she was the closest thing to Miley. She IS another Miley in a younger and unique version. Noah has her own special things and all but she's a dead on Miley.

"I know Jackson, she has too. She's just been here so long though I don't thin- he cut me off.

"Don't say she won't make it through," he said raising his voice a little.

"Miley's the strongest girl I know. She always knows how to put a smile on everyone's faces, and I know that if it were me or Noah down there she wouldn't lose hope no matter what. Miley and me don't look like we get along but no matter what she's my sister and I can't give up. She's the only thing that was closest to my dad. She's the only thing that reminds everyone of him and I just, she's going to wake up Joe. All you have to do is put faith in her and yourself. She'll pull through. She always does." He said meaning everything.

If you have never met a loyal brother you should meet Jackson. He has so much faith in Miley he could put it all in other people but he won't give up. They wanted to pull the wires but Jackson stopped them.

"I understand- he cut me off again.

"No, you don't understand. I don't want everyone's pity, OKAY! Just because Miley's in a coma doesn't mean she's dead. Everyone says they understand, BUT THEY DON'T! You all don't know what its like to have your dad die just a few months ago, you guys don't know how it feels like to have to wake up every single morning to your moms cries. No one here understands how hectic my house is and you all don't know what its like to have a sibling in a coma with a possibility of dying." He said whispering the last word.

"I have to hold everything together. But I can't," he said and walked out.

"Miles please wake up soon, you heard Jackson and you heard what I said. We both need you. Your family is falling apart without you here." I said and walked out.

_**

* * *

**_

**(Still Joe's POV) **

_**Another 3 months later** __(sorry time travel much? Lol) _

She's still in a coma. Jackson fell apart. He tried his hardest but he couldn't do it, but he still can manage and is slowly cracking by the moments. He has hope in her waking up still.

Terri is starting to get really serious with our relationship. I don't know what to do though. Part of me wants to open up and love her. But someone has my heart and still does, but sadly she's lying in a bed and has been for about 5 months now. She wants to move to NYC but then I wouldn't be able to see Miley so I made up an excuse of me not being able to see my family much if we left.

As for everyone else? Frankie has got himself to live. He locked himself in his room for days but let through. He has hope in her now that I gave him encouragement to not be afraid of the way things are. Nick and Lilly are both juniors in high school now, Miley should be too. I graduated but I couldn't get the though of Miley out of my head and almost forgot to get my diploma when my name was called. Kevin is alright and is engaged with that girl Katie. I'm happy for both of them. Noah is good and found out why Miley was like that. She was like Frankie only she doesn't smile and barley talks to anyone.

I walked in her room and practically did a double-take at the sight.

* * *

**OKAY! It might not seem long but the paragraph forms are pretty long. I know it's been a while and you probably are like what? but i have a good reason. You all might be out of school but I'm not. Tomorrow I get out finally! I've had major projects these last weeks and major relief flew over me when we got done. Okay now review and answer my question. What happened to all my reviewers? **

**You might not like it but don't worry gosh. And yes I know it was kind of sad and heartbreaking(LOL) but it's okay. I got the next chapter but I won't post it because I want to hold it for a while and I might make some changes. Not to threaten you guys but if I don't get that many I'll just put it to a point where I'll end it on the next one because I get more reviews on Are We Meant To Be and I only posted like 4 chapters. But I love you guys so I won't end it but we'll see.**

**REVIEW? yes no yes no yes no, what? **


	10. Chapter 11

**Okay I had a great talk with ****OhMyJonasTheyAreHot ****yesterday and I feel really better! So thank you Courtney. I also want to thank the four awesome reviewers that read my last chapter. It's great to see you guys liking what I write. I want to let you all know though that the next chapter might be the last though. Sadly, it's not because of the reviews. That's actually more than I expected to be honest its just I really want to focus on **_**Who's That Girl?**_** Right now. So I hope you like what you're going to read!**

_**

* * *

**_

(Joe's POV)

I walked in and practically did a double-take at the sight. There up and leaning on the headboard of the hospital bed was Miley Stewart. The girl who's been asleep for the past 5 months. When smiled at the TV show she was watching she had instantly brightened my day.

"Miley?" I questioned thinking it was a dream, and she turned to the door.

"Joe!" she said shocked

"What are you doing here?" she asked me and I blinked. It's real, she's up.

"Um doing my weekly visit," I told her and she blushed

"Oh" she said sipping her drink

"When'd you wake up?" I asked curious

"Uh, just an hour ago actually" she said beaming to me.

"Was anyone here?" I asked nosily

"No I woke up and here I was," she said to me and I got confused

"Wait, do you know how you got in here," I asked her and she got confused.

"Uh not really that's why I was going to ask you," she said and I thought for a moment.

"Mackenzie, the bullet, ring any bells" I asked cautiously

"Uh not really sorry" she said squinting her eyes for a moment as I walked out to talk to the doctor. Apparently she lost any memory from the month before she got shot. I got a little happy and told everyone. We all agreed to not tell her anything from the past about Mackenzie, but she did remember hanging out with Frankie all the time, which never changed. Noah was smiling and everything was normal but one thing was missing still, that kept bugging me.

**

* * *

**

I know this is like super short and my author's note was probably longer but I'll make it up next one I promise. I have a thing with my friends I have to get to so I just posted what I had. I was going to make it longer but I'll just add it to the next one. REVIEW! or not. ;)


	11. Chapter 12

**Um this might be my last update till Monday. Sorry, but if it is I promise to make it up to you guys! Well this is the final chapter for this story so I'm kind of sad but there are my other stories. I also have to say the songs from Camp Rock are like AWESOME! I love Joe's song Gotta Find You. So loving it! Well I hope you like it!**

_**

* * *

**_

(Joe's POV)

_1 year later_

I just fought up the courage to ask Miley to officially be my girlfriend. Yes, it's a year later from the accident. Well I spent most of the time with her while she was healing and she's still the same smiley, funny, sweet Miley she always was. Mackenzie had moved to another country for some reason unknown so she was out of our lives. Miley never remembered any of the things that included Mackenzie, which was frankly strange. We think that she's pretending, but it might be for the better if she really doesn't remember.

"Joe!" I heard my name being called and turned

"What Nick?" I asked him with my guitar in my hands

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Uh, with Miley to the lake" I told him and he thought

"The one we go to for fishing?" he asked questioningly

"YEAH!" I yelled frustrated

"Oh okay just wondering," he said and walked away

"Hey wait up!" I heard my name again

"Who is it now?" I asked myself quietly

"Joe do you want to play webkinz with me?" Frankie asked

"Uh, Frankie I got to go" I said and he looked up

"Can I go?" he asked me and I turned him to the door pushing him in

"I prefer you not" I said and watched as he walked upstairs to Nick's room

"Joe hold on!" I heard call me and I groaned

"Now what!" I asked

"Remember we have a concert tomorrow so don't make plans," he told me walking away

"I WASN'T PLANNING TO!" I yelled back and walked to my car.

"Hey Joe!" Noah said answering the door

"Hi, is your sister here?" I asked her and she nodded

"Miley!" she yelled walking up the stairs as I stood there. I started to look at some pictures of Miley and her family. Gosh, she's so beautiful.

"Hey" I heard someone call knocking me out of my trance

"Oh, hey Mi" I said hugging her which she returned

"Uh, I wanted to take you to the lake" I said and she nodded slipping her shoes on

"Yeah, Noah tell Jackson I'm going out with Joe" she said as we walked out. I drove to the lake with a comfortable silence with Miley.

"Wow its so beautiful here!" she exclaimed and I laughed at her cuteness

"I've been coming here since I was little with my dad and my brothers," I told her as she nodded smiling

"Has anyone been here before?" she asked sitting on the log

"Nope just you and my family, it's a private lake" I said sitting with her

"Um, why are you holding your guitar?" she asked and I remembered, suddenly all the nervousness came back

"I wrote you a song Miles," I said and she nodded excitedly

"Oh please sing it Joe," she said begging and I nodded laughing. I started _**(song by Joe in Camp Rock)**_

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
Where no one never seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

She looked at me wide-eyed as I smiled and winked at her._  
_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_I been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you(I gotta find you)_

She had tears in her eyes and I got worried till she smiled her thousand-watt smile I love.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeaeaahhh_

_I gotta find you..._

I sang out and she smiled at me.

"For me?" she whispered

"Yeah, Mi I love you" I told her as she gasped

"I-I love you too Joe," she said smiling

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her

"Well?" she said playing but I held my breath

"Of course!" she said excited again and I laughed. I pulled her in for a sweet loving kiss I've been waiting for, for like the longest. This is all I ever wished for. To have a girl that loves me and I got my wish from a certain brown haired-blue eyed girl staring dreamily at me. I learned wishes do come true if you chase it with everything you've got. In the end you should end up happy. I did.

**

* * *

**

I know I promised it'd be longer but I got this idea and fell in love with it. I got the idea from the scene where in the movie he sings this song to Demi because she wanted to here it. I don't like Demi, but I'll live with watching her in the movie because she has a decent voice and her song This Is Me in the movie, Joe's song goes Gotta Find You fits with it together with it if you heard the song already. Well that was the end!

**My signature: REVIEW!! or not ;)**


End file.
